Under The Sky
by Vampireacoholic
Summary: This is male Bella fanfic. Cio has decided that it is time to let his mom live her life with Phil. Thinking that he will spend the rest of his high school years as a wallflower he is mistaken. He has freinds for the first time and Edward? Read to find out more. This is a kind of test the waters kind of stories. Hope you guys like it - - Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_Why was I doing this again? _I thought as I sat in the car waiting for Phil to put my last bag in the trunk

Ah, Yes. My mom had recently remarried and I felt like a nuisance in her new life. Although she reassured me otherwise I still wanted to leave. I couldn't handle her constant depression when Phil would leave for games and then her fake happiness when she thought I couldn't see her sadness.

"Sorry your mom couldn't be here" Phil said as he started the car

"It's alright" I mumbled slumping in my seat

My mother had fought me on this to the very end. She had hoped Charlie wouldn't agree to this but in the contrary he couldn't be any happier.

"You know she just worries" Phil said and I simply nodded

I knew why. I had barely told my mother that I thought I was gay and despite taking it very well, she worried. Even though I wasn't sure and I'm still not sure to be honest. I've never really looked at a guy that way but I've never really looked at a girl that way either.

_Isn't that a bitch?_ I thought just as I heard my mom's screams for Phil to stop the car.

I quickly got out the car as my mom embraced me.

"Be safe" She whispered in my ear as she hugged me tighter

"If people give you crap over there you know you can always come back" she said stepping back wiping her tears

"Mom, it's going to be fine" I said

"It's a small town. I worry" she said. What did she think I was going to do? Go parading around saying I was gay?

"I know" I said placing a kiss on her cheek

"Have a safe trip and don't forget to e-mail or call me once in a while" she said sternly and I smiled

The rest of the car ride was silent as I tried not to worry about her. She was my mother who I had to take care of before Phil came around. She forgot her keys if I didn't remind her where she put them. She would forget appointments unless I put sticky notes on the fridge. I made sure we ate and that nothing was forgotten. I always wondered how she would be without me but Phil had easily taken my position.

"Here we are" Phil said as we reached the airport

"Hey sport" he said just as I walked away from him

"Yeah?" I said

"Don't worry about your mom okay?" he said

"I know"

"Thanks" he said and I simply nodded

He knew what I was doing. I was giving her to him. I trusted him to take care of her. These emotions almost made me cry but I held them in as I handed my passport and went through the metal detector. Sitting on the plane as it took off; I knew there was no turning back. My sunny home was now a mere memory of what once was. There was nothing to miss but my eccentric mother and her crazy mornings. Phil, I would miss as well but we never really connected. We were a family though. Having dinners and going out to have fun. I loved that the most and that's what I would miss.

I was leaving all that for Forks, Washington. It was the rainiest town in the country. I felt no regret. I was excited to once again be with my dad. I had stopped visiting him in Forks three years ago and now I was back permanently. This was going to be new.

"Seat Belts please. We are about to land" the flight attendant said

Outside this plane's door my dad, Charlie, would be waiting for me. He would probably have his cruiser parked outside. I had seen him last summer and now mid-year into my junior year I was moving. I had no friends to miss or friends who would miss me. My mom was my best friend up until she got serious with Phil. I heard about her countless disaster dates and horrible guys who would try to hit on her. To any other teenager this would be gross but I knew my mom. It was like she was my child sometimes.

"Hey Vincencio" My dad said and I groaned as people's heads turned. I hated my name. Who would name their child that? Vincencio. I hated even saying it in my head.

"Hey" I said shyly walking over to him

"Did you have a safe trip?" he asked taking my bags

"Yeah"

"How's your mother?" he asked

"She's fine. Her and Phil have a flight booked to Florida in a week" I said

"Florida, that sounds like a good vacation"

"Yeah, she's trying to see if they can make it permanent though"

"That's nice" he said as we had all my bags in the trunk

The rest of the car ride was silent. It wasn't awkward. It was just how we were. Two quiet guys who preferred silence over forced conversation. I guess you could blame that on the long distance relationship we had.

"Hey, I got you a truck" he said as we entered Fork's city limit

"You didn't have to" I said genuinely surprised

"It was no big deal. It's an old truck"

"That's cool" I mumbled making him laugh

"It looks better than it sounds" he said

"I'll take your word for it" I said

I vaguely remembered this route. The green forest and smell of wet dirt was not that appealing, but I didn't dislike it either. I liked the solidarity of this town. It was at least an hour away from everything else except a nearby beach. He used to take me there quite a lot when I was younger. I stopped wanting to go when I started feeling uncomfortable with my body.

It's not like I was some great good-looking guy now, but I was decent. I wasn't tall and awkward looking like in my pre-teen years. I hadn't really grown much though; I stayed a short height of 5'6 since hitting puberty.

"Oh, wow" I said looking at the red truck parked in the driveway

"Told ya" my dad said as I got out admiring it

"Thanks" I said hugging him briefly before we got to unloading my bags

It wasn't long before I found myself in my room. Charlie had quickly left after placing the bags in my room. My room hadn't changed since I was here three years ago. The bed sheets still had paw prints all over them. I liked my random green pillow as I laughed when I spotted it. The room was small but still very cozy.

I was tired, but I didn't like leaving things until the last minute. I quickly got to unpacking. I was a very organized person; most people would call it OCD though.

"Hey, it's getting late. Shouldn't you be in bed?" My dad said walking into my room

"I'm done already. I just wanted everything put away"

"Okay, well get to bed. Tomorrow is your first day of school"

"I know. I'm just going to take a quick shower and go to bed" I said grabbing my towel and my bag with all my necessities.

"Okay, just don't go to bed too late" he said before walking out

By the time I was back in bed I could already hear my dad's snoring from his room. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. How bad could it be?

My night was restless. When the sun didn't wake me up, I knew that I was no longer in Phoenix. I was glad I had taken a shower yesterday, I felt lazy today. I could feel the cold draft through my closed window and I decided to dress warm. I preferred the cold over hot days any time, but I didn't like freezing my ass off either. I expected for Charlie to be downstairs but he was already gone.

Grabbing an apple for breakfast I hurried to my truck. I wanted to avoid the crowd of students and to do that I had to be there before them. I feared my truck wouldn't start because of the cold weather, but it was a trooper. It roared to life and I left for school. My dad said I would find it easily and I did. The school was only a mile down or so, I could have walked. The parking lot was practically empty besides my truck and a Volvo.

_I thought this was a middle class town? _I thought as I eyed the silver Volvo before entering the school building. It must be a teacher's or something. How much were they getting paid?

"Oh, you must be Vincencio" the lady said as she unlocked the office. I had been so early that the faculty wasn't even here. I felt lame, but I was glad to avoid the other students for now.

"Please call me Cio" I said

"Okay, well let me just get set here and I'll be right with you. Take a seat over there" she said as she walked around the counter.

I took a seat and waited for her to get set. She was really disorganized. For about twenty minutes she mumbled to herself looking for things. She seemed frustrated until she exclaimed with excitement.

"Oh, here you go" She said as she called me over

"Here you go. Just make sure you have it signed by your teachers by the end of your day" she said with a smile

"Thanks"

"Have a good day Cio" she said with a smile and I kindly returned it before I walked out

There were students already in the halls, but it didn't bother me. I had at least missed the walk through a crowded parking lot. I thought I had escaped it when a boy rushed toward me and I mentally groaned.

"Hey, you must be Vincencio" he said cheerily

"Uh, Cio for short" I corrected him. Today was going to be a long day

"I'm your tour guide today" he said as he walked next to me

"Thanks, but I think I can handle it"

"Of course, but I do have to do my job and tell you a bit about our school. You're out of state right?" he asked

"Yeah, Arizona" I said

"Awesome" he said with a big smile, "Well,…"

I droned him out after that. I didn't really want to hear him blab about how awesome their school was. All I wanted to do was get to my class and avoid people as much as I could. He on the other hand blabbed unaware that all I could hear was an annoying buzz until he stopped.

"Okay" I said

"Well, this is your class. See you at lunch okay?" he said

"Yeah, sure" I said and he walked away

The classroom was empty to my liking. I introduced myself to the teacher briefly before taking my seat in back of the class. It wasn't long before the rest of the class came in. Quickly I noticed all eyes on me and I couldn't help, but look away shyly. I hated attention on me. It made me feel uncomfortable, like if I was under a microscope.

"Hey, my name is Jessica. You must be Vincencio" the girl sitting next to me said

"It's Cio" I corrected her

"Cool, so first day huh? Don't worry it's going to be a piece of cake" she said smiling

"Yeah" I said awkwardly. Did I mention that I was anti-social? Half of the time I didn't know what to say or how to make conversation. I just avoided people all together.

This girl though seemed intent on talking to me. She babbled on about recent gossip and people I should stay away from. Twice the teacher warned her until finally she was told to step outside. I sighed in relief and I heard a giggle behind me.

"Sorry" A shy looking girl said

"Jessica is a very nice girl. She just gets carried away with new people" she said

"Okay"

"Oh, my name is Angela" she said extending her hand. I liked her, she was polite.

"Cio" I said before turning back to face the front

The class was soon over but not before the teacher stepped out and let Jessica come back in.

"That was embarrassing" Jessica said as we gathered our stuff

"Only you" Angela said as they laughed

"So, Cio will you be joining us at lunch?" Jessica asked

"Uh, Sure" I said and we went our separate ways.

_What was up with everyone trying to be my friend? _I thought as I walked into my next class

"Could you introduce yourself to the class" the teacher said as I handed her my schedule

"Sure" I said hesitantly

"Let's just wait until class begins" she said and directed me to a seat

This was annoying. What was the point of introducing myself? She just wanted to embarrass me, I bet. I groaned drawing in the attention of a nearby guy.

"Yo, you're new right?" he said and I nodded

_Great, another one _I thought as he made his way over to me

"My name is Mike. You must be Vince" he said shaking my hand

"Vincencio not vinny or _vince. _Just call me Cio" I said

"Cool man. Got it." He said eyeing me slightly. Great, he probably thought I was starting something.

"So, how you like it so far?" some other guy said

"It's cool. I've only been here two days" I said

"Oh, for real? Damn. Oh, my name is Tyler" he said

"Okay class, I would like to introduce our new student Vincencio" she said calling me forward

"Not vinny or _vince" _Mike said as I walked to the front of the class

"You guys can call me Cio" I started saying as a late student walked in interrupting me

"Sorry" she said as she took her seat

"Please continue Cio" the teacher said

"I just moved from Phoenix to forks with my dad" I said

"Could you tell us some of your hobbies?" the teacher asked

"Please do" Mike said as some students laughed

I hated him. He was on my black list now. Note to self: stay away from Mike.

"I'm a pretty boring guy. I like to read and spend my time listening to music. When I'm not doing anything I like to do outdoor activities" I said and with that I was allowed to take my seat.

The class began shortly after that. Math after English, worst classes to start off your morning with. To my luck though, they were a little behind from my previous math class. Time passed painfully slow until the bell finally rang announcing lunch.

"Hey, you're sitting with us right?" Jessica said as she met me at the lunch line

"Uh, yeah" I said as she directed me to her lunch table

To my luck Mike's head popped out as he waved over Jessica. His smile soon faded when he spotted me. I was more pleased when I spotted Angela and even that kid from the morning. What was his name?

"Hey, Vincencio" the guy said

"You can call me Cio" I said as I sat across from him

"My name's Erick. I was such in a hurry that I forgot to introduce myself" He explained

"That's fine"

"So, it looks like we have biology together after this" He said

"Oh, hurray" Mike added annoyingly

I ignored his comment. I didn't know what his problem was. All I did was correct him on my name. What an ignorant brat.

"That's cool" I said

I quickly started eating my lunch, so I wouldn't have to answer any more unnecessary questions. I was halfway chewing my sandwich when they came into my view. The most beautiful people I've ever seen. They all must be models, they had to be. They all gathered at a far off table away from the rest of us. They seemed pretty solitary.

"They're the Cullens" Jessica said as she caught me looking

"They're Dr. Cullen's kids. There's Alice, the short one and Emmette, the big buff one. Then there's Jasper, the blonde one that looks like he's in pain most of the time and Rosalie, his twin sister" She said as I spotted one more joining them at the table.

"Who's he?" I asked looking away as he turned his head our way

"Oh, that's Edward the hottest one" She said blushing before she looked away from me glancing at Mike

I see, she was trying to make Mike jealous.

"And they're all together" another girl said joining our conversation

"Oh, yeah they are. Alice is with Jasper and Emmette with Rosalie. They're all couples" Jessica said slightly disgusted

_Wasn't that incest? _I thought as I grimaced looking their way

"But they're not related. Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted them" Angela said

"Oh, I see that makes sense" I said

"No, it doesn't. They're still siblings. That's gross" the girl said

"And you are?" I asked rather rudely

"Lauren" She said

I was done with her. She was annoying and judgmental. I hated people like her the most. People who were close minded.

"What about Edward?" I asked suddenly before I could take it back

_Why would I care? _I thought as I hoped I wouldn't get weird stares

"Apparently no one in this school is good enough for him" Jessica said too bitterly

"Oh" I said and that was the end of the conversation

The bell rang once again. Lunch was over. Erick waited for me as I threw my lunch away. I couldn't help but notice an unhappy Mike next to him. I guess we all had class together. We walked in silence, at least me and Mike did. Erick on the other hand babbled on about more school stuff, such as clubs and activities.

"New student alert" Erick said to the teacher as I handed him my schedule

"Nice to meet you, I hope Erick has been showing you around" he said

"Sadly no, I have neglected my duties a little" Erick said and they soon fell into conversation

I stood there awkwardly for about ten minutes before he assigned me a seat. When I looked over to the only available seat, I was surprised. How hadn't I noticed Edward earlier? He was intimidating. All my senses were on high alert for some reason. As I neared the table it was hard not to notice how repulsed he suddenly looked. I blushed as he covered one hand over both his mouth and nose. He slid his chair away from mine as I took my seat. Did I smell? Maybe I should have taken a shower this morning. I couldn't look at his face anymore. I kept my eyes forced on the board as class began.

"Damn, I guess I'm not the only one" Mike said as Edward rushed out of class

"What you do stab him with a pencil?" Erick said jokingly

"Ha, like he really needs a reason to dislike him" Mike said walking off

I couldn't handle them. P.E. was unbearable as I got menacing stares from Mike. Jessica on the other hand stuck to me like glue. In Mike's eyes I was an unwanted competitor for Jessica. If only he knew.

"You're a natural athlete" Jessica said placing a hand on my arm

_Only if she knew _I thought as I politely pulled away

Class was finally over. Jessica waited until the very last minute to talk to me until I had to go and turn in my signed schedule. Nothing had made me forget what had happened in biology. I still wondered what had made him so mad. I was pissed and wanted to confront him, but I wasn't confrontational. Frustrated by the time I walked into the office, I had to take a step back when I saw Edward. He was arguing, trying to get out of biology.

"Sorry Edward. There is no way" She said almost blushing

_Was he flirting with her? _I thought just as the door closed behind me allowing in a gust of air

"Never mind" He said bitterly and walked out brushing slightly against me

"Is everything alright?" She asked me

"Fine" I said slamming the schedule on her desk before walking out

I wanted to reach him. Jogging through the already empty halls, I expected to reach him. I reached the parking lot just as he reversed out of his parking spot.

"Wait!" I shouted catching the attention of other students

The car drove off the parking lot. I felt stupid as I stormed off to my truck. I officially hated him and his family for being associated with him. Today had to be the worst first day of school in history. Who else besides me had two people who hate them on their first day? And to top it off, a girl having a crush on them at first sight?

Dammit, I almost regretted moving to this damn town.

Even that night, all I could do was think about Edward. That annoying rich brat was the torment of my mind while I made dinner. I wasn't a good cook, but my pasta beat frozen dinners, that's for sure. It wasn't too late when Charlie finally got home.

"How was school?" he asked casually during dinner

"It was fine" I mumbled with a mouthful of pasta

"That didn't sound too convincing" he said

"Well, I bet there have been better first days" I finally said

"Cheer up. Don't worry" he said

What was he supposed to say? I simply smiled and continued eating. I didn't want to have some silly speech about who knows what. I was mad and I wanted to stay mad.

"Night dad" I said once dinner was over

"Don't you want to catch the last of the game with your old man?" he asked turning on the TV

"I had a long day. I just want to sleep" I admitted

"Okay, rest well"

"I will" I replied

Who was I kidding? I was just going to obsess more. I wasn't going to do it. I was ready to just take a nice hot shower. Edward was going to be put in the back of my mind. I would just deal with him tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I was ready to confront Edward. I kept my best mugging look ready just for him. When lunch rolled around, he wasn't there. His siblings sat at their usual table but Edward wasn't in sight. I was angrier than the last day. I knew he wasn't purposely avoiding me, but when a week passed, I was furious. I wasn't egotistical, but what where the odds? Every day I specifically looked out for him, ready to confront him. The days passed and my anger died down. Now I was just curious. Was it because of me that he was gone?

By the end of the second week, I was done with it. I was glad he was gone. I didn't want to deal with drama anyways. If it was up to me, I would hide in the shadows until graduation. Jessica and Erick though made that impossible at the moment. Always chatting with me and inviting me everywhere. The latest invitation was to the first beach in La Push next weekend.

"Hey, you've been quiet for a while" Jacob said bringing me back from my thoughts

Billy and Jacob had come over to watch the game. In the end, it was just Charlie and Billy watching the game while Jacob and I caught up. Conversation flowed easily between us, even though I vaguely remembered our childhood together. When they first arrived, an hour ago, it took me a while to remember him. In the first 30 minutes though, I found out the truck had been Billy's and Jacob had fixed it.

"So, how have you adjusted?" Jacob asked

"Fine, everyone is friendly"

"That's cool. I bet the rez school would be better" he said smirking

"Yeah right, I bet kindergarten through 12th grade go there" I said

"Hey, give us some credit"

"Alright, so how have you been?" I asked

"Good, just dealing with some drama. You know small towns" he said

"Not really. City boy remember?" I said grabbing my plate and his

"I can do that" he said rushing to the sink

"You're our guest Jake. I wouldn't be host-like if I made you do dishes" I said

"Fine, but I'll put away the left overs" he said

"Deal" I said smiling at him

Jacob was younger than me by a year. Yet, he was taller than me; he was almost 6ft tall. He was a major contrast compared to me. He was tanned with long black hair and I could already see forming muscles through his shirt. His broad shoulders made me seem puny, I had to look away.

"Well, how did you get Jacob to do that?" Billy asked as he appeared at the door way

"Very funny" Jacob said wrapping a plate of leftovers with tin foil before placing it in the fridge.

"I blackmailed him" I said patting Jacob on the back as Billy laughed

"Well, are you ready to head out?" Billy asked

"Yeah, I'll meet you outside" he said

"Well, it was good talking to you. Once again thank you for fixing the truck" I said as Billy left

"No problem" he said almost waving off my gratitude

"You're a mechanic genius. Maybe sometime you can teach me a thing or two" I said as I walked him out

"I'll be looking forward to that" he said

Charlie and I quickly said good-bye and they were on their way.

"I'm surprised you and Jacob got along" Charlie commented as I closed the door

"Why do you say that?" I asked

"When you were younger, Oh man, me and Billy would struggle from keeping you guys from fighting" he said laughing

"Really, what would we fight about?"

"It was usually Jacob who wanted to boss you around and you wouldn't let him. Other than that, it was usually kid stuff you know" he said

I laughed and shook my head as I walked up stairs to my room. The weekend was over. Tomorrow would be another day. I would do the same routine. I didn't even change out of my clothes when I collapsed on my bed.

_Where am I? I thought as I circled around to see only trees. _

_Okay, I was alone in the woods, maybe, but I wasn't scared. It was too quiet. I couldn't even hear the wind or leaves moving. This wasn't normal. This has to be a dream._

"_Cio" someone said and I struggled to pin point where the voice came from_

"_Over here" it said again and this time Edward stepped out of the tree line_

"_Edward?" I said in surprise_

_He didn't say anything as we just stared at each other. He stepped closer and I suddenly felt the need to run. I didn't want to run. I stood my ground as he got closer._

"_Why did you leave?" I asked as he suddenly stopped in his tracks_

"_There are some things you shouldn't know" he said_

_I wanted more time with him. I wanted answers but everything was becoming a blur._

"Shit!" I said waking up in a haze as I sat up

For a moment, I thought that Edward stood just at the end of my bed. Once I turned on the light, he was gone.

"I must be going crazy" I mumbled going back to sleep.

The next morning I woke up tired. I felt like I hadn't slept at all. I took a morning shower to wake me up, but it didn't seem to work. All morning, I was in a bad mood. Classes were taking forever, or at least they felt forever. In first period, Jessica wouldn't shut up about Mike asking her out on a date. Angela listened politely even thought, she would sneak me bored glances when Jessica wasn't looking. Then in second period, Mike couldn't stop bragging about his upcoming date with Jessica. Did he really think I was into her? How did I manage to pull that off?

Lunch couldn't come soon enough. I was already looking forward to the end of the day. That was until, I saw him. He was back.

"Hello?" Erick said making me pull away from staring at them

"Huh?"

"I said, how was your weekend?" he said

"Oh, it was fine. I got to catch up with an old friend"

"Really, I didn't know that you knew anybody here" he said

"He's not from here. He lives down at La Push"

"Oh, he's a rez kid" he said

"Hey, so who's down for this weekend?" Tyler asked suddenly

"I think we're all down" Mike said answering for all of us

I had nothing against it and besides I might run into Jacob. It wouldn't kill me to be a little social.

"So, it looks like Edward's back" Lauren said

"Yeah, I saw him this morning" Jessica added

"Hopefully he's in a better mood today" Mike added looking at me

"Yeah" I said ignoring them and trying to avoid looking over at his table

Now, I wish that I had my mugging face ready for him. I wanted to have that same drive to confront him, but it seemed pointless now. Two weeks had passed; he probably didn't even remember me. That day I probably caught him in a bad mood. I wasn't looking forward to Biology, but the bell rang too soon.

"Are you just going to sit there?" Erick asked as I just sat there when everyone else left

"No…" I said only making Erick laugh

"Come on" he said pulling me to my feet as he dragged me to Biology

I took in a deep breath before taking a step inside the classroom. There he was, calm as he can be. I straightened my posture, so not to look threatened. I took my seat and expected an awkward long class. I was surprised when he talked to me. I was so surprised that I just sat there staring at him as he waited for me to answer.

"Sorry?" I asked after a minute

"My name is Edward. I didn't get to introduce myself last class" he said with a smile, but I glared at him

How could he be so nice? Didn't he despise me?

"And you're Cio right?" he added

"Yeah... wait how do you know my name?" I asked

"Well, you are the biggest news in town" he said smirking

"Oh geez, I don't want to hear that" I said groaning

"You don't like attention?"

"Who does? I mean I bet you're used to it, but me? No way. I would rather be hidden in the shadows" I said

"Then, why did you move to a small town?"

"To be with my father of course" I said as I looked away from him

Why the hell was I being so chummy with him? He couldn't be horrid to me one day and the next be all best friend-like. He was not going to toy with me. He could be solitary with his family. There was no need for us to communicate.

"It's too bad about the weather isn't it?" he asked suddenly and I looked at him oddly

I hadn't noticed the weather at all. Looking outside the window, I noticed the snow. It was barely there, most of it melting already. What was too bad about that? I preferred rainy days over really freezing cold ones.

"You're talking to me about the weather?" I asked chuckling as I shook my head

"Is that bad?" he asked

I ignored his question as class began. I wasn't prepared to deal with Edward. I wasn't expecting a nice Edward today for that fact. I thought he was gone for good. Either way I expected a mutual ignorance from one another. We did a lab together, but speech was kept at a minimum. I guess he took the hint, he didn't even say bye.

"Everything is good between you guys, I see" Erick commented as we walked to gym class

"It's whatever"

"It didn't look like whatever" Mike said

I decided to ignore him, like always. I hadn't really thought of how I reacted to Edward. I did though notice the difference in his eye color. The first time, his eyes were black. Today they were a golden brown. Did he wear contacts? I could see that from a guy like him. Everything about him was probably fake.

"Heads up!" someone yelled and it was too late, the ball collided with my face

"Fuck" I said as I clutched my cheek and fell hard on the floor

Okay, never daze off during gym class. That's for sure.

"Sorry" Mike said as the ringing in my ear died down

"Yeah right" I mumbled as I was helped up by Erick

"Are you okay?" He asked as I blinked a couple of times

"Yeah, I think. Fuck, my eye hurts" I said placing my hand over it protecting it from the light

"Let me see" The teacher said breaking through the crowd of kids around me

"Okay, it's not red. It's just bruised" She said touching it making me wince

Just my luck, I'll probably end up getting a black eye. At least it got me out of school early. Today wasn't my day. I was glad when I got home to an empty house. Times like this all I want is to be alone. I purposely blanked out my mind as I went about my day. I did mindless stuff around until Dad got home and I went upstairs.

Sleep came too soon as I tried to prolong the night. Once again, I dreamed.

_Shit! I'm at the woods again? What's up with the woods?_

"_Hey!" he screamed_

"_Not you again" I groaned as Edward stood at the other end_

"_Will you leave me alone" I said throwing a rock at him. It bounced of his chest easily. It almost seemed like it was rock on rock contact_

_He remained silent. _

"Ugh" I said as my alarm woke me up announcing another day of school

Charlie was gone like always by the time I came down stairs. The snow was gone now, but only because it was now frozen. I shivered at the thought of stepping outside. I could already feel the cold draft through the creaks in the house. I took an apple like I did every day and headed outside. I nearly fell on the iced steps, but managed to get a hold on the rail.

Okay, tip for the day, take cautious steps.

The parking lot was already crowded with kids when I arrived. Jessica waved kindly at me as I drove by her and the rest of our friends. I parked down a couple cars away from them. I got out and I slid on a frozen patch by the door, but once again I managed to grab onto my door. There goes my tip of the day. Then, I spotted it; something shinning on my tire. I closed the door and walked around to the back of my truck. I crouched down to notice the chains around the wheels. My dad must have done it when I was sleeping.

That's when I heard the screeching. It was so loud that it snapped me back from my thoughts abruptly. I whirled around to see a van swerving out of control. For a moment I wanted to think _who doesn't drive safe under these conditions? _ That is until I noticed the van rushing toward my direction. I was expecting my life to flash right before my eyes, but instead I found myself scanning my surroundings. My eyes locked with Edward's for some reason. Then everything happened too fast.

I thought the van had slammed against me, but when I slammed against the concrete floor I could still hear the van. I was lying on my back when I opened my eyes to see the van come to a halt just inches away from my legs. A white hand had stopped the van then I saw a blur as my feet where moved out of the way as the van crashed down.

"Edward?" I said as sound came rushing back to my ear. I heard the screaming and shouting as I tried to get up, but Edward pressed me back down.

"You shouldn't get up. You hit your head pretty hard" He said

"Ow" I said feeling the back of my head, "And whose fault is it? You're the one who slammed me against the concrete ground" I complained

"I'm sorry" He said as he stood up giving me a little bit of space to at least let me prop myself up on my elbows

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked as I looked over his shoulder. I saw students trying to peek over the cars.

"What are you talking about? I was standing right next to you" He said almost angry

"No you weren't. You were by your car" I said trying to shake off my headache

"No, I wasn't. Cio please" He said almost begging

"Why?" I asked, but I got no response as we became surrounded. Edward laid me back down. The ambulance was soon there, but that wasn't what I feared. I heard my dad's voice over everyone else.

"Cio! Are you okay?" He asked just as the paramedics had me on the stretcher.

"Dad, please tell them that they don't have to do this" I begged my dad as they tried to put a neck brace on me

"Cio, it's just for precaution" He said as he followed the paramedics wheeling me into the ambulance

"Why doesn't Edward have to do this, too?" I asked, but it went unanswered

I was in the hospital and thankfully I wasn't on the stretcher or a neck brace anymore. Tyler was in the bed next to mine and was apologizing extremely.

"Look Tyler" I finally said

"Edward pushed me out of the way. I'm fine" I said just as Charlie came in, pulling the curtain over a still apologizing Tyler.

"Dr. Cullen is coming soon" He said just as a young man with a white coat stepped into the room.

He was gorgeous; of course he had to be a Cullen. He didn't look a day passed his twenties.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he looked over my chart

"I'm fine. I don't even have a scratch on me" I said as I swung my legs over the bed ready to get up

"Well, you're very lucky then" He said

"Lucky that your son was there to push me out of the way" I said watching him carefully

"Yes, lucky in deed" He said just as Edward walked in

"Hey, Edward I'm sorry…" Tyler started to say

"Don't worry. No blood no foul" Edward said cutting him off

"Edward, thanks for saving my boy" My dad said

"That's not needed. Anyone else in my position would have done the same"

"I bet Mike wouldn't" I mumbled as Carlisle gave the okay for me to go

"You might want to call your mom" My dad said

"Oh man, she must be freaking out"

"And, the whole student body seems to be waiting in the lobby" He added

"Okay. Well you go ahead, I need to go thank Edward" I said as I spotted Edward with his Dad turning the corner in the opposite direction.

"Okay" He said as I started to walk the opposite way

I reached the corner, but I remained still as Edward and Rosalie argued. I was afraid to move and instead I waited for them to finish.

"How could you" Rosalie growled

"I had no choice. What was I supposed to do?" Edward equally growled

"I suggest we finish this later" Carlisle said as he motioned toward me

I stepped fully from the corner into the hallway. I waved awkwardly as Rosalie rolled her eyes and stormed off. Carlisle quickly followed behind her, leaving Edward and I alone.

"What is it?" He asked rudely and annoyed

"I believe you owe me an explanation" I countered with equally annoyed

"I don't owe you anything"

"Really, then how did you get over to me so fast?" I asked

"I was standing right next to you. You must have hit your head hard"

"Don't play me for a fool" I screamed. How dare he call me stupid? I was near death not near insanity.

"You stopped the van with your hand" I stated

"I've looked this up. I'm pretty sure you've heard of it too. Its called adrenaline rush" He said all smug like he had everything figured out

I could only stare at him. If it wasn't for the fact that he got to me in a matter of a second I would believe his stupid lie. Instead I knew it wasn't true. He wasn't telling me something.

"Can't you just thank me?" He demanded

"Thank you" I said glaring at him

"You're not going to drop it are you?" He asked

"Not until I get an answer"

"I hope you enjoy disappointment" He stated and with that our conversation was over. He walked away, not waiting for me to respond.

Once again I was going to put him in the back of my mind. I didn't want to deal with him or his family for that case. The lobby was filled with students. Thanks to my dad, I was able to avoid them. When I arrived home my dad let me be. It hadn't really hit me until later. I could have died. I was truly thankful to Edward yet everything had happened under weird circumstances. He was no where near me when the van came rushing towards me and had stopped it with his bare hands. The van should have pinned me against my own truck and instead I sit here on my computer ready to tell my mom I was okay. I truly owed Edward my life and that pissed me off.

I sighed forgetting my thoughts as I got on my computer. I had to let my mom know I was still alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward was once again avoiding me. For a smart guy he was pretty much dumb in his way of thinking. One day he talks to me and the next he says, it's better that we're not friends. This is how I find myself today. I was surprised when I had walked in to find Edward siting by himself. It hadn't been long when he called me over.

"This is why you called me over?" I asked almost appalled

"I just don't know how else to say it" He finally said

"Okay, you're stupid. First, I never got the idea that we were friends. Second, you're stupid" I said standing up

What the hell was wrong with this guy? Did I somehow give him the impression that I wanted something out of him? If this had to do with the accident…

"Hey, if this is about the accident, I'm dropping it okay" I said

"What do you mean?" He asked confused

"Look man, I don't know what you're so scared of, but I can assure you that I'm not going to pry anymore okay" I said readying to walk away

"Wait, so you would really do that?" He asked skeptically

"Yeah, it's not like I have it out for you and frankly I don't care" I finally said and with that I walked away

"What did Edward want?" Jessica asked once I joined them

"Something about the homework" I said eating my lunch, so I wouldn't have to answer any more questions

It wasn't long before I saw Edward leave the cafeteria, but I didn't care. He was too much and frankly, he was weird. He made me feel weird and I didn't like it. He seemed like a mystery, but I don't really feel like playing detective. Sometimes I don't know what to think about him or what he thinks about me. He was hiding something, but did I want to know what?

"Hey, so are you excited for tomorrow?" Jessica asked suddenly

"Tomorrow?" I asked

"You forgot? You better not flake. La Push remember?" She said

"Oh yeah, don't worry I'm still down. I've just had a lot in my mind that's all" I said

"It's going to be fun. The res kids are pretty cool. You say you know some right?" She asked

"No, just one guy; our dads are close friends" I said

"Oh, well hopefully your friend is down at the beach tomorrow. I want to meet him" She said all flirty-like

_Wasn't she dating Mike?_ I thought as I eyed her curiously just as the bell rang

"Well, see you tomorrow. Remember we're meeting up at Mike's parent's store. Make sure you text me if you get lost or something" She said and with that we went our separate ways

Edward wasn't in class when I got there. I was confused for a bit, but hey even he wasn't immune to ditching.

"Okay, blood lab today. If you're squeamish let me know. I would be glad to help you out" The teacher said and with that he passed out the supplies

I saw as everyone pricked their fingers easily until one stupid kid fell over. I shook my head slightly as I got back to my own finger. I wasn't squeamish, but I did have a thing for pain. I held my finger still, but I still couldn't stop shaking. I could already feel the stinging sensation that I would feel once I pricked my finger. I had always thought it was a needle phobia.

_Is there such a thing?_ I thought

"Are you okay?" Erick asked as he noticed me contemplating pricking my finger

"Come on prick" Mike said smiling as he joined Erick, "Your finger" He added solemnly, but I saw the hidden message, asshole

"Here, I'll do it" Erick said

"No, I can do it" I said, but he already had my finger in his hand

"Dude, you're pale as a ghost" was the last thing I heard and everything went black

_I fainted _I thought to myself as I was being lifted.

I was leaning against someone, but I didn't know who. It couldn't be Erick he was a twig, he would snap under my weight.

"I can take it from here" I suddenly heard as I started to come to

"I got it" Mike said and I groggily pulled away from him catching myself on the wall

"Where are we going?" I asked

"You fainted. I was taking you to the nurse's office" Mike said

"I offered to help" Edward said behind me and I jumped forward turning around

I hadn't catch myself on the wall. I had just been leaning on Edward. That was embarrassing.

"Thanks, but I can take it from here" I said blushing from leaning on Edward and started walking away

"Suit yourself" Mike said

"I'll come along just to make sure" Edward said following me

"Why are you even here? Aren't you supposed to be ditching or something?" I asked

"Yeah, but then I saw Mike having trouble carrying you, so I felt the need to help" He said

"Look at you, all good samaritan and shit" I said as we walked into the office

"Another one?" the nurse asked

"I think I have needle phobia" I said defending myself and she simply smiled

"I think he should go home and rest" Edward said smiling at the nurse

_Did he have a thing for older women? Gross._ I thought as I saw how the nurse got nervous under his stare until finally returning an equally flirting smile

"Get a room" I mumbled under my breath

"I think you're right" The nurse suddenly said agreeing.

I looked skeptically between them, but hey I was getting out of school early. He was quite a charmer, I knew that already by the way he tried to persuade the attendance lady on my first day of school. She quickly signed a note and handed it to me. She sent us on our way, but not before giving Edward a quick smile. Gross much?

"You can take the note to the teacher and I'll wait for you outside" Edward said as we walked back

"Why? I think I can manage" I said walking ahead of him into the classroom

_Why was he worrying about me? _I thought

"Good to see you Cio" The teacher said

"Um, the nurse said it would be better if I went home. She told me to give you this" I said handing him the note

"Okay" He said

I took my stuff and he handed me our homework. I made my way to my truck and to my surprise Edward was parked next to me. He hadn't parked there earlier today. I easily moved around him as I got into my truck, but he held the door open.

"What the hell?" I asked as I tried to pull it shut but he wouldn't let me

"I'll drive you home" He said

"What the hell is wrong with you? Did you just not tell me a couple of hours ago that we couldn't be friends? Then now you try to give me a ride home?" I said angrily as I pushed the door against him

"I…" He started to say but I didn't want to hear any of it

"Fuck you" I spat and that was enough to make him let go of the door

"I suggest you keep your word and stay away from me" I added slamming the door shut

The ride home took extremely forever. Once I was there I couldn't wait to get in bed. I made sure that I left the note the nurse had given me in a place that my dad would be able to see it. I didn't want to get bothered. I closed my door and wished I had a lock on it.

It was barely past noon and I was wishing that it was night time. I rolled around my bed restless trying to sleep, but it wasn't working. I took my blanket off and tried to sleep. My anger kept boiling up inside me as I finally gave up. It was Friday and the weekend was already here. I would have an escape from Edward and his bipolar personality. That was enough to finally let me rest. I fell asleep right as I heard a creak in the house. Dad must have gotten home.

It was morning. My head hurt slightly. I couldn't believe that I had slept almost 20 hours. That had to be considered a coma. I dragged my feet to my bathroom as I grabbed the towel on my chair. A nice cold shower will wake me up. The water sprayed on my back and shoulders as I rolled them relieving tension. I liked the feeling of being wet and refreshed at the same time.

When I got out my phone was blinking. That meant I had a text or missed call. I flipped it open to see a text from Jessica.

_'Are u coming?' _ the text read. I looked at my phone until I finally groaned. I had forgotten about the La Push trip

_'Did you guys already leave?' _I texted back and hurried to get dressed just in case

I dressed warm considering the weather and that we were going to a beach. I knew there wasn't going to be much sunlight. My phone started blinking just at I finished dressing.

_'Well, I'm barely on my way' _She texted back

_'See you there then' _I texted and got my shoes on

She didn't reply anything but a happy face. I put my phone in my pocket and headed out. Charlie was already gone. I pulled my phone back out and sent him a quick text letting him know I was going out. I locked the door behind me and got in my truck. It wasn't long until I spotted a dull blue colored store that said Newton supply store.

"Hey" Erick said as he waved me over to where Angela and the rest stood.

"What's up" I said casually to everyone as I reached them

"We're waiting on Tyler" Lauren said annoyed

_Who invited her? _I thought as I rolled my eyes ignoring her

"You look well rested" Angela commented as everyone continued their private conversations

"I had a lot of hours of sleep. I was practically in a coma" I said making her laugh

"You're funny" She said as she shook her head

"You don't mind riding in Tyler's van right?" Erick asked getting into our conversation

"Uh, no..." I said

"Good. His car is the only one that can fit all of us in it" He explained

"Well nothing says have a safe trip like riding in the van that almost crushed me" I joked

"Hey, we're ready to go" Jessica said coming out of nowhere as she pointed across the parking lot where Tyler was parked

The van was loud with everyone voices. Everyone seemed to try to have more than one conversation. I on the other hand just nodded when needed, but other than that stayed pretty quiet. The ride was longer than I thought as the line of trees seemed endless until we took a turn and started seeing sand. That's when I got up excited like a little kid and looked at everything that we passed. I might not remember much about being here, but little bits of memory started coming back to me. I was really hoping that Jacob would be here.

I was remembering charlie and I's trip to the beach to meet Jacob. I remembered him always rolling in the sand with other kids. Were weren't the best of friends so I spend most of my time sticking to my father and trying to build sand castles. Most of the times it was his sisters who I would spend most of my time with. I guess another hint that I was gay, but then again why didn't I see guys in that way. Shouldn't I be lusting over dudes?

I looked at the guys and nobody struck my interest.

"We're here!" Jessica said excitedly as Tyler parked the van. I guess the beach wasn't that popular, there was only one other car aside from ours.

"C'mon, move it" Mike said as he hovered over me trying to get out

I opened the door and stepped out. The rough wind ruffled my hair and I shivered slightly. I should have worn something heavier. The guys quickly took off their shirts and pants to reveal their swim trunks. Okay, I was staring.

Erick looked scrawny as he stretched raising his arms high and I could see his ribs. I guess it was safe to say Erick wasn't my type. I shifted my eyes to Tyler who was busy rubbing lotion on himself. He had a toned body with abs barely forming. I leaned on the van as I turned to Mike who was busy talking to Lauren. He was bulkier than Erick and Tyler. He crossed his arms over his chest and I could see his biceps. He had a swimmers body. I wondered what other guys found attractive in other guys. I looked Mike up and down, but nothing came to mind.

Then suddenly Edward flashed into my mind. I imagined him in his swim trunks standing where Mike stood and in the same posture. I could see him smiling clear as day as his eyes pierced right through me. He had the most unique honey colored eyes I had ever seen. I seemed to be mesmerized as I imagined what his body would look like.

"Hey, we're going to change in the van so nobody open the door!" Jessica said sticking her head out of the van right next to me surprising me

"Cio, can you keep watch?" Jessica asked and I nodded

She closed the door and I heard the click of the lock. I turned back to Mike, but now Lauren stood there texting furiously on her phone. Lauren seemed kind of out place among us. She wore a white transparent tee that showed her bra and exposed her stomach. Her shorts were short barely going past her butt in length. She had long tanned legs that looked appealing.

_Did I just think Lauren was appealing? _I thought surprised

"Uh, this is so annoying" Lauren said in a valley girl voice. She cocked her hip and placed her hand on her hip while her other arm hung loose. And like that I found her annoying once again.

"What?" I asked not really interested

"My ex is on my nuts. He just keeps texting me and calling me even though I've turned him down countless of times. How many times do I have to tell him no?" She vented

"Well then just don't text him back" I said as she started texting again

"I can't just not text him back. That would be rude" She said as she continued texting not even looking at me

I rolled my eyes and said no more. She obviously liked the attention so why complain about it? Girls, who got them? Not me that was for sure.

"Thanks for keeping an eye out" Angela said as she stepped out in a surf suit

"Are you guys surfing?" I asked as Jessica followed after her

"Yup, it's fun. You want to try? Our boards might be too small for you though" Angels said as she walked behind the van opening the trunk.

"Are you not going to swim?" Jessica asked as she noticed that I was still dressed like how I had came.

"No, too cold for me" I said lamely

"Oh" Jessica said as she stood next to Angela, both of them pulling out their surf boards

They ran past me while me and Lauren strolled after them. Oh God, I was going to get stuck with Lauren. I don't think I could handle pointless valley girl chit chat. I wanted to hide from her, but she was already quickly talking to me about her ex. I stood there ignoring her as I looked out to the ocean. Jessica had already fallen off her board two times while Angela waited for her already past the small waves. The guys on the other hand where messing around. Mike was trying to push Erick down while Tyler hung on Angela's board as they talked. It looked like fun, yet I was here stuck with Lauren.

"Are you even..." Lauren was starting to say when my name was called

I looked behind me to see Jacob walking right toward us. My prayer had been answered.

"Jake" I said a little too excitedly as he reached us

"Cio, I didn't know you were going to be down here" He said

"And I didn't know you came down here" I said

"Man, it's like my backyard. You really don't remember anything. We used to walk down here all the time from my house" He said

"I don't remember that. I just remember coming down to meet up with you guys sometimes"

"You have a horrible memory. I bet you don't remember drooling over my sisters then" He said with a smirk

"I don't remember that" I said as Jacob laughed

I blushed now remembering the countless times I would follow them around like a little lost puppy. I was so embarrassing. I shook my head as Jacob continued telling more stories of our childhood.

"I remember this one time they wouldn't pay attention to you and you started crying so loud until my dad made them play with you. You used to be such a cry baby back then" He teased

"Shut up" I said glaring at him

"Since Cio is so rude. I'll introduce myself. My name is Lauren" she said as she took out her hand for a hand shake

"Jacob" he said as he looked her over shaking her hand.

'Hot' mouthed Jacob as Lauren giggled. Of course Lauren started to bombard him with questions. I stood there waiting until she found out how old he was.

"How old are you?" She asked in a flirty voice

"Sixteen and you?" He asked and she suddenly turned red

"Sixteen?" She asked back in disbelief

"Yeah..." Jacob said questionly

"Eeeww..." Lauren said surprising me and Jacob as she walked away toward another group of guys I had barely noticed that were here too

"What a bitch" Jacob commented and I agreed.

We quickly got back to mindless conversation as we sat on the sand. It was easy to talk to Jacob and I liked it. It didn't feel forced like when I talked to the others. I guess it helped that he was a familiar face. Thinking back I was surprised I had already survived my first month at Forks. Things I thought that were going to be hard to get, happened so easily. I had a group of friends, aside from Lauren and Mike, that I didn't dislike. They were something new, friends. Back home the closest thing I had to a friend was Wendy, who sat next to me, in my math class.

"Hey!" Jessica screamed as she walked out the water with her board under her arm

"Hey" I said as she joined us

"You must be Jacob. My name's Jessica" She said sitting down

"Nice to meet you" Jacob replied politely

"Okay, we're going back in after a couple of minutes" Angela said as she joined us with Tyler behind her

I sat there stupidly with a smile on my face as we all mingled. I had never felt like this before; like I was part of a group. Everyone talked like old friends. This was truly a new experience. The sun seemed to set fast on us, but we didn't care. At least I didn't care as our group began to mingle with the other group of guys that were on the beach.

"You've been really quiet. What's wrong?" Angela asked directing all attention on me

"Nothing"

"Could it be Edward on your mind?" Lauren said smirking my way. I knew I didn't like her for a reason.

"Edward Cullen?" A guy asked, he was part of the group that joined us

"Yeah, I'm surprised that you didn't bring him to our trip" Lauren continued saying and I wanted to smack that smirk right of her face

"The Cullen's don't come here" The guy said really ominously

"What does that even mean?" I asked for some reason offended at his comment. It's like they aren't allowed to be here.

"They just don't come here, that's it" He said and that was the end of it.

Everyone got back to their own conversation, but his comment was still in my head. I was really antsy wanting to ask Jacob what was the guys deal or problem with the Cullens. Every time I found a chance to talk to him it seemed to be taken away. Then finally Jacob noticed my antsy behavior and pulled me off to the side.

"Are you okay?" He asked as we walked along the beach

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything. What's up?" He said

"What did that guy mean by "The cullens don't come here". That was very ominous by the way" I said making him laugh

"Well, it won't make sense unless I tell you some of our legends" Jacob said all spooky-like

"This is going to be good" I said laughing

But, I shouldn't have. I literally had to sit down as he told me his tribe legends. Jacob seemed smug every time he got a gasp or "wow" out of me. They were an understatement of course. He started with the one about them being descendants from wolves. Hard to believe, but totally in awe from the stories he said that proved the legend. There was the one about men being able to leave their body to take wolf form and protect the tribe. Aside from the whole time limit. It seemed legit. He talked about them in such detail that it almost felt like I was watching it in my head as a movie.

If I had not already been entertained by his stories I was now listening at him amazed. It was almost hard to believe what he was telling me. I had to repeat after him.

"The cold ones?" I repeated

"Yeah. My great grandfather encountered these cold ones a centuries ago. My people were scared of them, but they insisted that their fear was not needed because they meant no harm. They said that they only fed on animals. So, a treaty was created so that we could live together in peace. They don't go on our land and we don't go on theirs" He explained

"Are you saying..." I started to say in disbelief but I couldn't finish

"Yup. The Cullens are the cold ones" Jacob said

"No... What..." I said as I fumbled for the right words. What did this mean?

I was more confused than ever. They only fed on animals? What does that mean? Where they monsters? That made no sense though. They go to school with me. They're so... normal. Normal? Well if outrageously good looks is normal then yes normal. Wait, why was I thinking so much about it?

"It's crazy, right?" Jacob said laughing

"Crazy?"

"I mean, don't tell me you believe that? Even I don't. It's like I'm supposed to hate the new generation of Cullens because of what their ancestors did? It all sounds like crazies in a bowl" He said shaking his head

"I guess. You're right" I said agreeing

A part of me wanted him to be right, but it didn't make sense. Why didn't anyone know that the Cullens lineage went so far back? Unless, the Cullens were keeping it a secret. Why would they keep it a secret?

As we walked back to the group I couldn't control the headache that I suddenly had. I hoped for answers and in the end I had many more questions. I know I didn't want to play detective, but I suddenly felt like I had to.

_What are you hiding Edward Cullen?_


	4. Chapter 4

Yesterday had been fun. I had never been a social person, but here in Forks it was so easy. Maybe because my old high school had almost a thousand kids or more, maybe, I'm probably exaggerating. It felt like it though. In Forks at the most we were three hundred students give or take. Back home it was easier to blend into the walls because frankly nobody really cared. Here though I had stuck out like a sore thumb on my first day. Now, I had people I could consider friends. I had feared people for a long time because I was anti-social. I had always known I was missing out on life, but I figured I still had my college years. Now, I wished I had spoken up a bit back home. It didn't really matter now though because here was home now.

"Cio, you sure you don't want to come along?" Charlie asked as he walked into my room

_I need a lock _I thought sitting up

I could have easily been relieving myself from my morning wood. That would have been awkward. More so than the time when my mother tried to have the sex talk with me. It had been a disaster.

"No, I have homework I need to work on" I lied

Sitting on a small boat with my dad and Billy was not appealing. It was more of a punishment to myself if I went.

"Okay. Well, I'll make sure to bring you some fish. There's money on the kitchen table if you want to order pizza. I'll be gone all day" He said

He left after that. I sat up breathing in the cold morning air. I had stayed out pretty late last night yet I was awake at seven. It didn't really make sense, but I had laundry to do. Also, I wanted to drive down Mike's parents store to buy myself a lock. I'm pretty sure my dad would understand without asking any questions. First though, breakfast.

I was going to move, but then I felt a slight shiver. I got that feeling that someone was staring at me. I knew that wasn't possible, but I still looked behind me slowly. A part of me hoped I wasn't about to see a ghost, I watched too many ghost hunting shows. Nothing was there though but the only window in my room. I sighed as the feeling suddenly went away, but I still walked over to the window to look outside. A big tree blocked most of my view into our backyard. Not that it was all ours since it led into the woods. The day wasn't gloomy looking, but the sky was covered by thin clouds that shaded us from the Sun. I sighed opening my window. A cold breeze blew in as I took a breath of fresh air. It wasn't cold out, but it was warm either. I crossed my arms over the window sill and looked out. I have always loved nature and now I was surrounded by it.

"I think, It's time to explore" I said out loud leaning back into my room

I closed my window and this time headed out.

I opened our fridge and realized we hardly had any food. At least I had the essentials for breakfast, cereal and milk. It almost felt weird since back home I used to always make breakfast for my mom and I. I should probably start doing that for my dad too. As I ate my cereal I couldn't help but to feel lonely. This is something I hadn't quite gotten used to. I didn't completely dislike it though. I like my alone time. I was just used to the crazy mornings with my mom. I drank the last of my milk and quickly washed my bowl.

I headed up stairs just in time as my phone began to vibrate.

_Why didn't you come down with your dad? _-Jake

I had almost forgotten that me and Jake had exchanged numbers last night.

_Not my thing. You're with them? _I texted back surprised. I didn't figure him like a person who fished.

_Nope, but I figured we could have chilled while they did their thing _-Jake

_Sorry, I didn't even think of that :p_

_Well, we need to start hanging out. You were basically my best friend when we were little –_ Jake

I laughed at that. He probably didn't remember our countless fights like me until my dad told me.

_Yup _I texted back and placed my phone back down.

I collected all my clothes and my phone began to vibrate, but he could wait until I put my clothes into the washer which I did. I wanted to be as helpful as I could to my dad too and so I grabbed his clothes on the way downstairs. Once I was done I headed up stairs to grab my phone.

_Yeah. Then I can introduce you to my friends. They're pretty cool –_ Jake

_That would be cool. Then I could babysit you guys_ I joked texting him back

I headed downstairs. I was going to turn on the TV, but I didn't really watch much TV. So, I settled on a music channel.

_What are you talking about. You're only a year older :/ _- Jake

_Just kidding, but really it would be cool. They were those other guys with the Sam dude right?_

_Hell no. We would never stoop that low. He's the resident asshole. Thinking his the shit. Everyone who joins his gang is never the same –_ Jake

_He has a gang?! _

I was surprised. I thought about him rolling around intimidating people. He was intimidating, but I didn't figure him as being the ring leader of a gang. Now that I thought about it though it did make sense. His group followed him around most of the night and when he said it was time to go nobody objected as if following orders. It was kind of creepy.

_Not a street gang. That's just what we call his followers. It's like they're in a cult or something and then the whole res basically worships him. I wish I could take him down a notch –_ Jake

_Wow. That's a lot of anger there, surprised you didn't deck him at the beach then..._

The only guy I have ever hated that much was Edward. He was just so frustrating. He didn't need to be taken down a notch, but he was so confusing. I mean he saves my life one minute with his inhuman strength and speed then the next he's like, "It's better we're not friends". Who the fuck does that? First, of all I didn't want to be his friend and second, it was just awkward thinking about it. So far our interactions had been either bad or simply weird.

_I wish, but his whole gang would have been on me. Anyways, no one messes with him –_ Jake

_I see_

It was almost nine and I still had at least two more hours of laundry to do. I sighed looked at the TV.

"Maybe, I should watch something" I said to myself

I laughed. I was so bored that I was talking to myself now. I shook my head and flipped through channels to see if I found anything good. I didn't know what was good to watch anymore.

_Hey, I forgot to mention the stories that I told you are a secret –_ Jake

_A secret? Why?_ I texted back surprised. That was strange

_Well, the one about the Cullens. I know it sounds dumb, but don't tell anyone okay? I can get in trouble :/ _- Jake

_Now, I'm sorry I even asked_

This only spiked my curiosity. Why didn't they want people knowing?

_It's whatever. Well, we should plan for you to come down here some time next week –_ Jake

_Yup. I'll let you know when_

And that was the end of our conversation. The washer began to beep announcing that it was done. I placed my phone down and went to put in the second load. I put my clothes to dry and headed upstairs. I had to research this. I turned on my lap top and googled "Quileute legends" and to my surprise I wasn't bombarded with random stuff that you usually do when you use Google. I clicked on the first link for a book. It previewed the first couple of pages. Once I skimmed through the content page I knew I had to get it. They had a chapter on the cold one. I clicked on the bookstore that it was available in which to my luck resided in Port Angeles. I printed the directions and placed it in my drawer. If I wanted to go I would have to really plan it out. I didn't want to get lost; now that screamed horrible horror movie scene.

"Man, I need to lay off the scary movies and shows" I said shaking my head at my thoughts.

I decided to take this time and check my e-mail. I rarely went on my computer. I had three e-mails from my mom. I sighed remembering that I had not checked my e-mail since sending one to my mom the day of the accident. I opened the oldest one.

_Cio, I am so glad that you're okay! I was about to take the next flight over there, but your father assured me that it was nothing. You have to tell me what happened. Charlie didn't tell me much which has me pissed by the way. I need to know that my baby is okay. I'm just glad you e-mailed me. You're also in big trouble young man. You have not e-mailed me since you got there! Tell me how has it been? Have you made friends? I hope nobody has been giving you a hard time. _

_Love, _

_Mom_

I smiled and clicked on the next e-mail which was sent a couple of days after that one.

_Hi, how are you? I don't like not hearing from you. Maybe, the accident was more serious than you and your father are letting me know.. If I find out that you're hiding something from me, I'm going to be so mad and disappointed. Contact me!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

The last e-mail was sent yesterday. I already knew it was going to be bad by reading the headline which read in caps: ANGRY MOM.

_Cio, you know I worry. You can't just e-mail me that you're okay and alive and then vanish. Are you going through some teenage thing? Is talking to your mom a hassle? I can't help but feel like I'm losing my boy. Are you just having too much fun over there that you don't have time for your mom? I'm going to resort to calling you. Yes, that's a threat._

_Love,_

_Mom_

I pressed the reply button and cracked my fingers before replying. First, I started by apologizing, because she was right. I should have let her know more about what happened which then led to me explaining to her everything that happened which meant about Edward as much as I hated it. I didn't tell her my problem with him, but that he did push me out of the way. I told her about my new friends and our outing to La Push yesterday. I told her about reuniting with Jacob as well. I briefly touched on school and ending the e-mail with promising to contact her more often.

"Send" I said and closed my lap top

The dryer began to beep. I was actually excited to be done with laundry so I could go into town. I was getting really bored at home. I put in the last load and headed upstairs to put away my clothes. I didn't have that many so after a couple of minutes I was done. I decided to take a shower and grabbed my towel.

As I got in the shower I couldn't help but to suddenly get aroused. This morning I had woken up with a morning wood, but hadn't taken care of it. I looked down and sighed as I began the mundane stroking. I felt myself pulse with excitement and pleasure as I went faster. I closed my eyes after a handful of laborious minutes as I knew I was about to finish. In the final moments as I was about to be done, I felt an immense euphoria as pleasure shot from head to toe. Goosebumps trickled down my spine as I let out a satisfied sigh.

_That's better.._ I thought.

Finally, I got to showering myself.

Once I was done I made the cold walk to my room. I could already hear the dryer beeping. I don't know how long it had been beeping for, but I hurried to change. The noise was getting annoying. I didn't even put on my shirt as I started running downstairs to turn off the machine. I grabbed the small pile of clothes and headed to my dad's room. I had never folded another man's clothes so it was awkward when I saw his underwear. I preferred seeing boxers thought instead of panties any day. I remembered the first time I did my mom's laundry she had been so embarrassed because I had folded her underwear and put it away. After that she had a separate laundry basket for her under garments. Putting away my dad's clothes was easier than my mom's too, that was for sure. He had three sections; pants, shirts and underwear. Finally done, I put on a shirt and sweater.

It was just past eleven when I checked the time. I hoped that it wouldn't take long to get a lock for my door. I still really wanted to go out for a walk in our back woods. I grabbed my keys and headed out to town.

"Cio!" Jessica said as I entered Mike's parents' store.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked surprised

"Mike is almost off. We're going to go meet up with Tyler for lunch" She said

"Mike works here?" I asked

"Yup. What are you getting?" Jessica asked

"I'm just looking for a lock" I said almost too embarrassed

"I'll show you where they are"

"You work here too?"

"No, I've just spent my fair share of time here" She said laughing

The store was relatively small. So, I couldn't help but feel Mike's glaring eyes on my back as Jessica helped me. I wondered if she noticed it too. If she did she probably liked it. She seemed like that type of girl. I wondered if she had a crush on me, but she was dating Mike. Maybe, I was just thinking too highly of myself.

"I think I'll take this one" I said grabbing the cheapest one

"Cool. What are you going to do after this?" Jessica asked me as we reached the counter

"That will be ten fifty" Mike said

It was probably killing him inside to be courteous to me. That amused me for some reason.

_Since when have I been vindictive? _I thought

"I actually have to get home" I lied

I did not want to spend my day with her and Mike. Anyways, it wasn't a complete lie. I did have to get home. I still wanted to explore my back woods. I didn't want to be out there too long.

"Have a good day" Mike said sliding my bag over the counter almost like saying, get the hell out of here already.

I said good bye and left the store. I was going to go straight home, but then my stomach growled. That made me remember that there was no food at my house. I had left the money my dad left on the table, but luckily I had some cash on me. I placed my bag in the truck and walked to the grocery store that was next to the hardware store.

They only had two cashiers and it was practically empty. I quickly made my way to the frozen food isle. I didn't feel like cooking anything. Down the row there was a woman grabbing some stuff. I tried hard not to stare at her since I was pretty sure that she was Edward's mom. She was as pale as the others. To my surprise she turned to me and smiled kindly. Embarrassed I turned away from her and began looking at the frozen food intently like they were the most interesting thing ever. I grabbed some random frozen food meals and rushed out after paying.

_Will she tell Edward about this? _I thought embarrassed as I started my truck

"Calm down Cio. It's not like she knows you" I told myself

When I finally got home I didn't feel like doing anything. I had shaken myself over nothing and my body was feeling it. I placed the frozen food in the freezer and headed upstairs calling it a day.

* * *

When my alarm woke me up the next morning, I was ready for it. I felt more alive for some reason. I showered, feeling refreshed for the day. I grabbed my usual breakfast; an apple. I sat at the kitchen table looking out the window as I took a couple bites out of it. I saw the woods once again. I had skipped out on taking a walk there yesterday, but not today. It was Monday and I usually didn't get homework. I took a couple more bites and then threw out the last of it. I grabbed my bag and headed outside.

"What the..." I said as I spotted Edward parked behind my truck

"Good morning, Cio" He said as I approached him

"What are you doing?" I questioned as my heart raced at the sudden appearance of him. I hadn't even thought about him today.

"I wanted to make amends. I think that you're a... chill... dude" He said as if he had trouble with his words

"Chill dude? Those words sound weird coming from you" I commented

"How so?" He asked

"I don't know. You give off an old fashioned kind of vibe" I said shrugging my shoulders

"I'll take that as a compliment" He said smirking

That's when it happened. If I wasn't sure before that I was gay; I knew it now. My heart thumped at his simple facial expression. My blood rushed to my cheeks and I had to cough at the sudden realization. My heart was racing as I realized what Edward had sparked in me. Suddenly, I had butterflies in my stomach and I didn't know how to conduct myself.

"Is everything okay?" Edward asked worried

"Yeah. We should get to school. Thanks for coming by" I said rather quickly and turned walking to my truck

"Cio, wait. I wanted to offer you a ride" He said

"No need. Thanks for the offer. See you at school" I said opening my car door and tossing my backpack inside

"I know I said it would be better if we weren't friends, but it doesn't mean I don't want to" He said holding my door open as I got inside

"Uh... Are you bipolar?" I asked looking at him confused

He looked at me for a mere second before laughing. My breath was caught in my throat as he shook his head lightly. I needed to get away from him. Just yesterday, I hated him and now he was making my heart beat roughly against my chest. I had never felt this before. Is this how it felt when you liked someone?

_It couldn't be... I hated him _I thought

"I'm sorry if I gave you that impression" Edward said softly

"I don't get you. I really don't" I said

"I don't understand myself either" He admitted and my heart raced at his words

_What did that mean? _I thought eagerly, but I remained silent

"Look Edward, I don't get it. One thing I do know, is that I don't want another enemy at school. I already have enough with Mike. If you promise to control your bipolar attitude, then I'm down. You're really giving me whiplash" I said rubbing my temples

"Then, allow me to give you a ride to school" He suggested

I debated it for a while. I looked at him staring at me, waiting for my answer. Okay, so asshole Edward didn't want to be an asshole anymore. He had come all the way to my house when he didn't have to. We could have just met up in school. I had to take that into consideration, even if it was kind of creepy. Was it normal for another guy to offer another guy a ride? It didn't seem natural, but what did I know? I was confused by his actions. I hated that he was such a mystery and that gave me my answer. I wanted to know him. I sighed stepping out of my truck.

"Fine" I said grabbing my backpack from the truck

"Thank you" He said

"Thank you? Don't make it all weird" I mumbled closing my car door.

I basically whispered it. I knew he hadn't heard me. This is why I thought he was old fashioned. Who said that? We got into his Volvo and he reversed out of my driveway. I was still doubting my actions, but yet here I was. What the hell was I doing?

"Cio, what are you thinking?" He asked me

"How weird this whole situation is" I said honestly

"Is it weird?" He said

"Edward, the last time I talked to you, it involved me telling you to basically fuck yourself" I said sighing

He physically winced at my words. Something told me he wasn't used to people cursing around him. The grip around his steering wheel tightened. Well, he would just have to get used to it. I cursed like a sailor.

"I know" He said quietly

"Like I said, weird" I said

The car was silent after that.

As I concentrated on the road ahead of us, my mind brought up my Google research. I remembered the other stuff that had popped up when I looked up the cold ones. I shivered at one specifically that just rang through my brain and made my body tremble.

_Vampire _I thought as I stole a glance at Edward.

I shook my head and laughed at my thoughts. That was impossible. That was something from the movies, not from my life. I had to get that book before I drove myself crazy. I guess I knew what I was doing this weekend.


End file.
